Die Villa der Zombies
by T-Virus 666
Summary: Es war dunkel, Claire drückte Steves Hand so fest, dass er dachte jeden Moment würde er ein Knacken hören und dann hätte sie ihm die Hand gebrochen. Steve suchte den Lichtschalter und...


Resident Evil gehört nicht mir und ich habe nicht vor, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen.

Die Villa der Zombies.

Kapitel 1

„Es war eine schwülwarme Sommernacht, der Vollmond stand hoch am Himmel und manchmal konnte man Fledermäuse durch das Geäst flattern sehen. Wie ein unheimliches Monster ragte die Villa in den Nachthimmel und seltsame Geräusche erfüllten die Stille der Nacht. Keiner wusste was in der Villa wirklich vor sich ging, doch grauenvolle Gerüchte, von lebenden Toten und unheimlichen Kreaturen machten in Racoon City die Runde. Nie zuvor wurde eine solche Kreatur gesehen, doch trotzdem traute sich niemand in die Nähe der unheimlichen Villa. Einige Bewohner der Stadt, bauten einen Zaun mit Stacheldraht um das Grundstück, das seit mehreren Jahren unbewohnt schien. Es gingen natürlich nicht nur Gerüchte um die Villa um, sondern auch um den Verbleib ihres Besitzers. Manche erzählten er wäre eines Morgens Hals über Kopf aus der Villa geflohen, andere sagten, er wäre wahnsinnig geworden und wieder andere behaupteten, er hätte sich umgebracht. Und dann gibt es noch eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten, die meinten ihn im Wald von Racoon City umherwandeln zu sehen. Er wäre leichenblass gewesen und seine Arme hätte er starr vom Körper gestreckt gehalten um alles zu packen, was ihm in die Quere gekommen wäre."

„Hör sofort damit auf", schrie Sherry „ich will diese Geschichte nicht weiter hören, sie ist schrecklich, weißt du nichts lustiges?" „Nein weiß ich nicht", fuhr Steve sie an „sehe ich aus wie ein Clown?

Steve war genervt, Claire hatte ihn gebeten kurz auf Sherry aufzupassen, aber dieses KURZ zog sich schon 2 Stunden hin und von kleinen Kindern hatte er keine Ahnung und er hatte auch keine Lust mehr den Kasper zu spielen.

„Dann mache ich jetzt den Fernseher an, o.k.?" Sherry zog einen Schmollmund und fragte: „Können wir nicht noch mal Mau Mau spielen?" Steve verdrehte genervt die Augen: „Womit habe ich das nur verdient", murmelte er in sich hinein, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Claire eintrat. „Na Gott sei Dank, endlich. Sag mal was ist für dich eigentlich kurz, verdammt? Wo warst du?"

Doch bevor Claire antworten konnte, zog Sherry an ihrem T-Shirt. „Steve hat mir eine ganz gruselige Geschichte erzählt, ich hatte schreckliche Angst."

„Das solltest du auch, diese Villa gibt es nämlich wirklich." Erwiderte Steve mit einem hämischen Grinsen.

Schon bedachte Claire Steve mit einem vernichtenden Blick, doch Steve drehte sich weg und ging in ein anderes Zimmer. „Kleine Petze", murrte er vor sich hin.

Nach wenigen Minuten betrat Claire den Raum, in dem Steve saß und in einer Zeitung blätterte. „Wie kannst du nur der Kleinen eine Horrorgeschichte erzählen, du kannst sie ja dann heute Nacht beruhigen, wenn sie nicht schlafen kann!"

„Na so schlimm war die Geschichte auch nicht, außerdem war ich auch erst beim Vorspann, die Geschichte hatte ja noch gar nicht richtig begonnen."

„Um was ging es eigentlich in der Geschichte?" Wollte Claire wissen.

„Ach, nur um die alte Spencer Villa, nichts wildes."

„Um die Spencer Villa? Na großartig, was Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen, oder?"

„Warum regst du dich denn so auf, man könnte ja meinen, dass du mehr Angst vor der Geschichte hast, als die Kleine."

„Steve, wenn du mit mir heute noch einen harmonischen Abend verbringen möchtest, dann halt die Klappe!"

„Ahah, da hat doch tatsächlich jemand Schiss. Ich wette du traust dich nicht eine Nacht in der Villa zu verbringen, du kleiner Angsthase."

„Angsthase? Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Du willst ja nur von deiner eigenen Angst ablenken!"

„Ich und Angst, wovon träumst du nachts? Ich mache dir einen fairen Vorschlag, wir übernachten beide in der Villa und zwar noch heute Nacht. Na, was sagst du, Angsthase?"

Claire zögerte eine Weile, dann sah sie, dass Steve gerade seinen Mund für eine spöttische Bemerkung öffnen wollte und antwortete lässig. „O. k., wieso eigentlich nicht, wir werden ja sehen wer zuerst das Haus verlässt."

Claire brachte Sherry nach hause, kehrte zurück und packte ein paar Sachen ein. Sie nahm eine Taschenlampe und Ersatzbatterien, vorsichtshalber steckte sie sich noch ein Taschenmesser in die Hosentasche, man konnte ja nie wissen.

Kapitel 2

Claire und Steve stolperten durch den Wald in Richtung Villa. Die Abenddämmerung senkte sich über den Wald und es wurde langsam aber sicher dunkel, als sie den Zaun erreichten.

Beide standen vor dem Stacheldrahtzaun und Claire merkte, wie Steve zögerte, denn nun erinnerte er sich an seine eigenen Worte, die er zuvor Sherry erzählt hatte. In seinen Gedanken hörte er sich sagen, „Wie ein unheimliches Monster ragte die Villa in den Nachthimmel …" an den Rest wollte er lieber gar nicht denken. Doch er würde natürlich niemals zugeben, und schon gar nicht vor Claire, dass er Angst hatte.

„Na, können wir jetzt weiter, oder möchtest du dir das Ganze noch mal überlegen?"

Spottete Claire: „Man kann deine Angst förmlich riechen."

„So ein Quatsch, ich und Angst, ich wollte mir nur die Villa ansehen. Oder ist das etwa verboten? Keiner hat hier was von Eile gesagt, wir haben doch die ganze Nacht Zeit."

Steve kletterte unter dem Stacheldraht durch und Claire folgte ihm. Das Grundstück war über und über mit hohem Gras bewachsen, dass die beiden fast verschluckte. Sie gingen nebeneinander her Richtung Villa, als Claire plötzlich etwas im Gras rascheln hörte. „Hast du das gehört, Steve? Steve…wo bist du? Sehr witzig… das war klar, eigentlich habe ich nur auf so was gewartet. Ich gehe jetzt in die Villa, du kannst ja dann nachkommen wenn du fertig bist mit dem Versteckspiel." Claire ging ein paar Schritte weiter, wieder raschelte etwas und zwar war es jetzt sehr nah. Sie zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, ärgerte sich aber gleich dafür, denn sie wusste, dass Steve es war der sie erschrecken wollte. So hoffte sie zumindest. „So was kindisches, hör sofort damit auf und komm raus!" Sie drehte sich noch mal um, konnte Steve aber nirgends entdecken. Mit zitterigen Schritten ging sie weiter, plötzlich wurde sie von einem großen schwarzen Schatten angesprungen und zu Boden gerissen. Claire schrie auf und landete hart, sie glaubte so etwas wie ein Knurren gehört zu haben, kurz bevor sie angesprungen wurde. „Steve, hilf mir! Bitte komm raus!"

Eine Hand griff von hinten nach ihrer Schulter, sie fuhr herum und sah Steve. „Was sollte das, bist du verrückt geworden."

„Nein, bin ich nicht, ich musste nur ganz dringend pinkeln. Was machst du denn da unten?"

„Was ich hier mache? Irgendetwas hat mich umgerissen, ich glaube es sah aus wie ein Hund oder so was."

„Ein Hund?"

„Ja ein Hund, sag mal, kannst du mir nicht antworten, wenn ich dich rufe? Oder ist es zu viel für dich, zwei Sachen auf einmal zu erledigen?"

„Ich wollte dich ein bisschen ärgern, mein Gott, können wir jetzt weiter gehen, oder hast du schon genug von unserem kleinen Abenteuer?"

„Ich mache auf gar keinen Fall einen Rückzieher, wenn du das meinst. Von mir aus kann es weiter gehen. Wahrscheinlich sind wir im Haus im Moment sowieso sicherer, als hier draußen. Hoffentlich hat das Vieh keine Tollwut oder so was."

Kapitel 3

Sie standen vor dem Eingang der Villa. Claire holte ihre Taschenlampe raus und knipste sie an. Auf einmal bemerkte sie Steves Blick, der auf ihrer Weste ruhte. „Sag mal, was soll das denn jetzt?" Wollte sie wissen, aber da streckte Steve schon seine Hand aus und zeigte auf die Stelle. Im Schein der Lampe konnte man ganz deutlich, den Tatzenabdruck eines Hundes und vier kleine Risse im Stoff erkennen.

„Ach du Schande, siehst du, hab ich dir doch gesagt, es war ein Hund. Lass uns bloß schnell reingehen, ich fühle mich hier draußen nicht mehr Sicher."

Steve rüttelte an der Tür, doch sie war verschlossen. „Sie geht nicht auf, wir müssen uns einen anderen Weg in die Villa suchen. Am besten du wartest hier und ich laufe einmal schnell um die Villa. Ich hole dich dann, wenn ich was gefunden habe, wo wir rein können. O.K.?"

„Aber beeil dich, was mache ich denn wenn der Hund wieder kommt?"

„Ach, der ist doch schon längst über alle Berge. Du warst ihm einfach im Weg, da hat er dich angerempelt, kein Grund zur Sorge."

„Na gut, ich warte hier. Aber mach trotzdem schnell, ja?"

„Vielleicht könnte ich mir deine Taschenlampe borgen? Es ist zwar noch nicht ganz dunkel, aber mit der Lampe kann ich besser sehen, ob wir irgendwo rein können."

„Verdammt, hast du keine eigene? Du willst mich jetzt echt hier im Dunkeln stehen lassen?"

„So dunkel ist es ja noch gar nicht, aber wenn wir jetzt noch lange weiter diskutieren, dann geht bald die Sonne wieder auf. Los jetzt, es dauert doch nicht lange."

Steve drehte sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Claire stand vor der Tür der Villa und fröstelte. Sie hörte Steve, wie er an der Seite des Hauses an Brettern rüttelte und an Fensterscheiben klopfte und sie hörte noch etwas anderes. Ein Geräusch, dass nicht von Steve kommen konnte, denn es kam direkt von vorn. Claire drehte sich um und versuchte noch einmal die Tür auf zubekommen aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie behielt den Knauf in der Hand und blickte sich um. Sie sah nur Dunkelheit, oder? Hatte sich in den vielen Schatten etwas bewegt? Etwas das aussah wie ein Mann, oder war es wieder Steve, der sie ärgern wollte? Claire kniff die Augen etwas zusammen und fixierte den Schatten in der Dunkelheit. Jetzt sah sie, dass er hin und her wankte und sie meinte ein Stöhnen zu hören, oder war es der Wind?

„Steve, bist du das? Hast du einen Eingang gefunden, oder können wir jetzt nach Hause?" Steve antwortete nicht, der Schatten machte ein paar stolpernde Bewegungen und war nun deutlich als ein Umriss eines Menschen zu erkennen. Claire rief: „Hallo, fehlt ihnen etwas, sind sie krank, brauchen sie Hilfe?"

Der Schatten stöhnte und wankte wieder ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Jetzt konnte Claire erkennen, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte, der leichenblass war und dunkle Ränder unter den Augen hatte. Sie trat zwei Schritte auf den Mann zu, der sofort seine Arme nach ihr ausstreckte und Claire schon fast an der Weste berühren konnte. In dem Moment wurde sein Gesicht hell erleuchtet, das Mädchen taumelte vor Schreck rückwärts, stolperte und fiel.

Der Mann war in einem schweren Stadium der Verwesung, die Haut löste sich von den Knochen und ein Auge war so verfault, dass eine eiterige Flüssigkeit heraus lief. Steve war von seiner Umrundung gerade rechtzeitig zurückgekehrt und hatte dem Fremden mit der Taschenlampe ins Gesicht geleuchtet, als er erkannte, was da vor Claire stand. Er konnte es

nicht glauben, er war total geschockt. Seine Geschichte, die Geschichte von Racoon City, war wirklich wahr. In diesem Gemäuer gab es ZOMBIES.

Der Mann machte einen Schritt auf Claire zu, doch es schien ihm große Mühe zu machen, als er merkte, dass er nah genug war, ließ er sich einfach nach vorne fallen und griff nach Claires Schuh. Sie schaffte es nicht ihn schnell genug weg zu ziehen und spürte die unglaubliche Kraft in dem Griff des Mannes. Sie schrie auf, denn Claire glaubte, die Fingernägel des Monsters würden sich direkt durch ihre Schuhe bohren. Durch den Schrei wurde Steve aus seinem Alptraum gerissen und er stürmte mit erhobener Taschenlampe auf den Zombie zu und schlug ihm den Schädel ein. Man hörte die Knochen brechen als er immer wieder zuschlug. Irgendwann ließ er von dem Untoten ab und sah in Claires furchtverzerrtes Gesicht, der Tote lag mit offenem Schädel auf Claires Schoß und übel riechender Brei tropfte auf ihre Hose. Steve half ihr auf und Claire übergab sich unter Kämpfen.

„Oh mein Gott, du hast ihn umgebracht." Keuchte sie. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen."

„Hast du es nicht gesehen Claire, der Mann war schon sehr lange tot."

„Aber das gibt es doch gar nicht, bin ich hier in einem verdammten Horrorfilm oder was?"

Claire fing an zu schluchzen und Steve legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern.

Plötzlich hörten sie wieder ein Rascheln, gefolgt von einem lauten Knurren. Beide schreckten hoch und liefen zur Tür der Villa. Steve warf sich mit voller Wucht dagegen, doch nichts passierte, Claire fixierte die Dunkelheit während Steve sich mit roher Gewalt an der Tür zu schaffen machte. In dem Moment als Steve ein erleichtertes Schnaufen von sich gab, schrie Claire erschreckt auf.

„Oh mein Gott Steve, sie kommen!"

Steve drehte sich um und sah drei große Hunde, die sich mit schleppenden Schritten auf sie zu bewegten. Alle drei wiesen schwere Verletzungen auf und ein widerlicher Gestank erfüllte die Nachtluft. An jedem Hund fehlte irgendein Körperteil, der eine hatte nur noch drei Beine, einem anderen wurde wohl vor längerer Zeit das eine Ohr abgerissen, denn es baumelte an einem langen Hautfetzen am Hals des Hundes. Der Dritte war so verwest, dass nur noch die Rippen seine matschigen Innereien halbwegs zusammen hielten.

„Los Claire, die Tür lässt sich einen Spalt öffnen, komm schon."

Als Claire sich bewegte, sprangen oder stolperten die Hunde los, in letzter Sekunde gelang es beiden, sich in die Villa zu flüchten.

Kapitel 4

Es war dunkel, Claire drückte Steves Hand so fest, dass er dachte jeden Moment würde er ein Knacken hören und dann hätte sie ihm die Hand gebrochen. Steve suchte mit einem leichten Anfall von Panik nach einem Lichtschalter und fand ihn schließlich. Er legte den Schalter um und staunte nicht schlecht. Die Empfangshalle der Villa war riesig und eine große verschnörkelte Treppe führte nach oben in den ersten Stock.

„Cool, na wenn das nicht total krass ist, weiß ich es auch nicht. Der totale Luxus, sieh dir die Möbel an und den Teppich. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das hier Jahre lang rumsteht, ohne dass es genutzt oder geklaut wird."

„Hast du die Hunde schon wieder total vergessen? Wahrscheinlich waren zig Leute da, um sich zu bedienen, aber ich glaube nicht, das sie mit heiler Haut davon gekommen sind."

„So ein Blödsinn, dann müssten hier ja hunderte von Leichen liegen, und siehst du hier Leichen?"

„Also da draußen liegt schon mal eine und es heißt ja nicht das sie alle auf einem Haufen liegen müsse, oder?"

„Du siehst mal wieder alles viel zu schwarz, komm wir sehen uns mal ein bisschen um."

„Steve warte…wollen wir nicht lieber hier warten bis es wieder hell wird und dann so schnell wie möglich nach Hause?"

„Aha, dann habe ich wohl die Wette gewonnen. Komm schon, wir bleiben doch zusammen. Oder willst du hier alleine stehen bleiben?"

„Ist ja schon gut, ich komme ja schon. Wie ich dich kenne, würdest du das sogar tun."

Sie gingen durch die Halle, Steve steuerte auf eine Tür zu und drückte die Klinke runter. Der Gang, der dahinter lag, war stockdunkel und ein moderiger Geruch strömte ihnen entgegen. Steve betrat denn Gang um nach einem Lichtschalter zu suchen, als Claire plötzlich sah, wie eine verweste Hand nach Steves Arm griff und ihn in die Dunkelheit zerrte. Die Tür knallte zu und Steves Schrei hallte durch das Haus. Die junge Frau stand wie versteinert da und konnte sich vor Schreck nicht mehr bewegen. Erst als ein Körper von innen gegen die Tür prallte, wurde sie aus ihrer Starre gerissen.

„Steve…?"

Claire suchte in ihrer Hosentasche nach ihrem Messer und klappte es auf, dann versuchte sie die Tür einen Spalt zu öffnen, doch die Tür war verschlossen. Nun rüttelte und schlug sie mit den Fäusten dagegen, doch die Tür gab nicht nach.

„Oh mein Gott, was mache ich denn jetzt nur? Verdammt, Steve! Kannst du mich hören?

Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?"

Keine Antwort, Claire rannte die Treppe hinauf und bog oben rechts ab um von oben zu Steve zu gelangen, doch die Tür war, wie auch die Tür gegenüber ebenfalls verschlossen.

Claire drehte sich um, rannte die Treppe wieder runter und sah durch die Halle, gegenüber war noch eine Tür, dort würde sie ihr Glück versuchen. Und sie hatte Glück, die Tür war offen, sie fand ohne Mühe den Lichtschalter und sie trat in einen langen Flur von dem weitere drei Räume ab gingen. Irgendwie musste sie doch auf die andere Seite gelangen, um Steve zu finden, doch wer weiß, vielleicht lief er auch schon durchs Haus und suchte sie. Sie ging auf die erste Tür, die links von ihr lag zu und drehte den Knauf, sie war offen. Es war ein mittelgroßes Schlafzimmer in dem ein großes Ehebett stand, zwei kleine Nachtschränkchen daneben und eine kleine Kommode in der linken Ecke des Zimmers. Sonst schien das Zimmer leer zu sein. Sie ging auf die Kommode zu, sie bestand aus drei Schubfächern und Claire öffnete das erste Schubfach. Sie fand Unterwäsche, auf der rechten Seite für Männer und auf der linken Seite für Frauen. Sie fuhr einmal mit ihren Finger durch das Fach um nichts zu übersehen und stieß mit dem Finger gegen einen harten Gegenstand. Sie nahm ihn raus und lächelte als sie die Handschellen erblickte, doch plötzlich verging ihr das Lachen, als sie getrocknetes Blut an den Handschellen entdeckte. Schnell ließ sie sie wieder fallen und machte die Schublade zu, in der zweiten fand sie mehrere Ordner und Zettel doch sie hatte keine Lust und keine Zeit sie durchzulesen. Als sie das dritte Fach öffnete sprang sie mit einem Schrei zurück, was sie da sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Das Fach war voll mit Knochen und verwesten Leichenteilen, sie sah Finger, abgerissene Ohren und viele kleinere Knochen. Als sie genauer hinsah, konnte sie sogar eine ganze Hand erblicken, es wimmelte von Maden, die jetzt auch aus dem Schub heraus fielen und sich über den Boden wühlten. Irgendwie hatte Claire den Eindruck, als ob die Maden genau in ihre Richtung steuerten, doch das bildete sie sich sicher nur ein. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und stieß mit dem Bein an den Bettpfosten, in dem Moment spürte sie einen unglaublichen Schmerz. Sie sah nach unten und erblickte eine verweste Hand, die ihren Knöchel packte. Claire versuchte sich loszureißen, doch es gelang ihr nicht, stattdessen zog sie den Zombie, der unter dem Bett lag, hervor. Der andere Arm des Monsters schnellte auch vor um sie zu packen, doch da sah Claire wem die Hand in der Schublade gehörte, sie war abgerissen und aus der Wunde tropfte schwarzrote Flüssigkeit, die der Zombie, direkt neben die Gehirnmasse auf ihrer Hose verteilte. Der Untote war in einem sehr schlimmen Zustand der Verwesung, Claire sah, dass sich an seiner Hand die Haut ablöste, als er sich an ihrem Knöchel festklammerte. Die junge Frau zerrte und schüttelte ihr Bein um loszukommen, doch der Zombie hielt sie eisern fest. Nun versuchte sie nach dem Kopf des Untoten zu treten und hörte schon nach dem zweiten Tritt ein lautes Knacken und das Monster sackte zu Boden. Schnell verließ sie das Zimmer und sah sich auf dem Flur ängstlich um, doch niemand war zusehen.

„Oh mein Gott wo bin ich hier nur gelandet. Verdammte Scheiße, ich muss Steve so schnell wie möglich finden und dann nichts wie raus hier."

Sie suchte in dem nächsten Raum der rechts von ihr lag, doch auch da fand sie keine Treppe oder Gang, der sie in Steves Richtung führte. Es war ein sehr luxuriös eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer mit Gemälden an den Wänden, kostbaren Teppichen und verschnörkelten Möbeln. Claire stand nun in der Mitte des Raumes und überlegte was hier wohl los sein mochte, dass all die Kostbarkeiten jahrelang hier standen, ohne geklaut zu werden.

„Was für Monster gibt es denn hier noch, Zombies, Zombiehunde, ich will eigentlich gar nicht weiter drüber nachdenken. Hoffentlich schaffen wir es hier lebend raus und wenn wir es schaffen, bringe ich Steve um."

Sie ging einmal durchs Zimmer und besah sich all die Kostbarkeiten, als sie plötzlich etwas knistern hörte. Die junge Frau drehte sich um, doch konnte nichts erkennen. Es hörte sich an, als ob irgendwo ein Feuer knisterte, sie atmete tief ein, konnte aber, außer einem leichten moderigen Geruch, nichts riechen. Auf einmal sah sie rechts im Augenwinkel etwas Schwarzes vorbei huschen, dann links von ihr und plötzlich kribbelte es in ihrem Nacken. Claire schlug danach und hatte eine dicke fette Spinne in ihrer Hand zerquetscht. Angeekelt wischte sie das Vieh, an der ohnehin schon widerlich stinkenden Hose ab. Sie sah zur Decke und erstarrte. Aus einer der Ecken kamen sie hervor, es waren tausende, sie waren dick und schwarz und der Strom, der aus der Ecke quoll, schien gar nicht zu enden. Mit ihren Beinen machten sie dieses knisternde Geräusch, dass jetzt erheblich lauter wurde. Claire stolperte zurück, griff sich beim Hinausstürmen eine Decke vom Sofa und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die Decke stopfte sie unter den Türspalt, damit die Spinnen nicht darunter hervor krabbeln konnten. Wieder im Flur wischte sie sich erstmal den Schweiß von der Stirn, denn Spinnen gehörten nicht gerade zu ihren Lieblingstieren. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen rann ihr den Rücken hinunter und sie hatte das Gefühl, überall an ihrem Körper würde es kribbeln.

Langsam ging Claire den Flur weiter und sah, dass er rechts um die Ecke führte. Zuvor war allerdings noch eine Tür auf der linken Seite, die untersucht werden musste. Sie drehte den Türknauf und taumelte gleich wieder einen Schritt zurück, denn ein widerlicher Verwesungsgestank kam ihr entgegen. Sie holte einmal tief Luft und betrat ein Badezimmer. Soweit sie sehen konnte, war es wieder mal leer, doch sie traute dem Frieden nicht mehr, denn die anderen Zimmer schienen auch einsam und verlassen. In dem Badezimmer waren, rechts von ihr eine Toilette, daneben ein Waschbecken, gleich neben ihr an der linken Seite ein großer Spiegel und ihr gegenüber eine Badewanne. In der Badewanne war die Ursache des Gestanks, sie war gefüllt mit einer braunen Flüssigkeit, Claire sah, dass ab und zu kleine Blasen empor stiegen. Da sie in dem Raum weiter nichts sehen konnte, drehte sie sich um und wollte dem Gestank so schnell wie möglich entkommen. Gerade als sie die Ecke des Flures erreicht hatte, hörte sie das Schlurfen von Schritten auf dem Boden. Sie drückte sich an die Wand und spähte um die Ecke. Claire entdeckte drei Zombies die den Flur entlang schlurften, zwei torkelten in ihre Richtung, doch der Dritte kratze an einer Tür, die am Ende des Ganges war. Diesen Gang konnte sie unmöglich weiter gehen, sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, denn alle anderen Türen waren verschlossen. Sie schaute noch einmal um die Ecke, um zu sehen wie weit die Zombies entfernt waren, als einer der beiden Untoten, die in ihre Richtung schlurften, sie entdeckte. Er gab einen klagenden Laut von sich und schon horchten auch die anderen beiden auf und folgten ihrem Artgenossen.

„So eine verdammte Scheiße!"

Claire lief los, den Gang zurück, um durch die Tür zu laufen, durch die sie gekommen war, doch auch die war, genau wie bei Steve, plötzlich verschlossen.

„Scheiße, was soll das denn!"

Sie lief wieder Richtung Wohnzimmer und schnappte sich im vorbeilaufen die Decke, die sie unter den Türspalt gestopft hatte. Dann weiter und ins Badezimmer, in letzter Sekunde konnte sie die Tür zuschlagen und verschließen. Sofort hämmerten Fäuste gegen die Tür und klagende Laute drangen zu Claire, die sich entsetzt auf dem Badewannenrand nieder ließ. Im nächsten Moment dachte sie, sie müsse sterben, ein nasser glitschiger Arm umschlang ihre Hüfte und zog sie in die Badewanne. Es muss ein groteskes Bild gewesen sein, denn nun saß sie einem Zombie auf dem Schoß, in der Wanne. Für eine Sekunde hatte sie ein Bild vor Augen, denn genau das Gleiche hatte Steve mit ihr, vor ein paar Wochen gemacht. Nur da fand sie das Ganze sehr amüsant, jetzt hingegen konnte sie nichts anderes als Ekel empfinden. Claire machte sich steif und konnte sich so aus der Wanne hebeln, kurz entschlossen schnappte sie sich die Decke, riss die Tür auf und versuchte sich durch die Zombies zu kämpfen. Dem Ersten, der ihr im Weg stand warf sie die Decke über den Kopf. Der sichtlich irritierte Untote wurde erstmal eine Weile aufgehalten und stand auch noch einem anderen Zombie im Weg. Blind und wild fuchtelnd stolperte er durch die Gegend. Nun war nur noch ein Zombie im Weg, es war der, der an der verschlossenen Tür gekratzt hatte. Er war noch auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer und wankte durch den Gang. Claire setzte alles auf eine Karte, sie nahm Anlauf und rammte den Untoten, der sofort das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden ging. Während sie weiter lief, betete sie, dass die Tür am Ende des Ganges offen war.

Kapitel 5

Steve kämpfte sich durch die Zombies wie ein Rugbyspieler. Er wurde in den Gang gezerrt, als er nach dem Lichtschalter suchte. Er konnte ihn gerade noch betätigen, bevor er in den Gang gezogen wurde und sah sich 5 Zombies gegenüber. Steve gab einen schrillen Kampfschrei von sich, als er sich mit voller Wucht gegen die Untoten warf. Glücklicherweise musste er nicht lange laufen, denn auf der rechten Seite sah er eine Tür die nur angelehnt war. Er wirbelte durch die Monster, rannte in den Raum und knallt die Tür zu.

Es war stockdunkel. Steve tastete nach dem Lichtschalter, fand ihn und zwei lange Neonröhren flackerten auf. Der junge Mann sah sich um und erkannte, dass er sich in einer Küche befand. Jetzt bemerkte Steve auch, dass er unglaublichen Hunger hatte. Er sah im Kühlschrank nach, der links von ihm stand, aber der war leer.

„Man bin ich blöd, hier wohnt keiner mehr, warum sollte dann der Kühlschrank voll sein?

Ach, ich weiß genau was Claire jetzt sagen würde.

Wie kannst du jetzt nur ans Essen denken, bist du völlig verrückt? Widerlich so was!

Ha, Weiber…hoffentlich geht es ihr gut."

Er sah sich weiter in der Küche um, ihm gegenüber stand ein Herd auf dem ein Topf stand. Er ging hin, hob den Deckel und sah hinein. Voller Ekel wand er sich blitzschnell ab und übergab sich. In dem Topf schwamm der Kopf einer Leiche, in einer bräunlichen Brühe. Steve hatte sich nach vorn gebeugt, als er sich übergab und sah nun, dass ein Paar Schuhe in sein Blickfeld schlurften. Er blickte auf, doch er konnte sich nicht mehr aufrichten, denn der Zombie hatte sich schon über ihn gebeugt und vergrub seine fauligen Zähne in seinen Nacken. Der Untote hatte sich regelrecht festgebissen und Steve konnte sich nicht befreien. Blut lief Steve am Hals entlang und tropfte vor ihm auf den Boden. Das Monster fing an, an seiner Beute zu zerren, Steve schrie und schrie vor Schmerz bis der Untote mit einem glitschig reißenden Laut von ihm abließ. Er hatte ein Stück Fleisch aus Steves Nacken gerissen und kaute gierig darauf rum. Der junge Mann sackte zusammen und versuchte auf allen Vieren vor dem Ungeheuer zu flüchten, doch plötzlich sah er sich einem zweiten Zombie gegenüber. Er blickte auf und bemerkte, dass die Tür sperrangelweit offen stand, wie konnte das sein, er hatte sie doch verschlossen. Die Untoten, die auf dem Flur entlang schlurften kamen in die Küche und Steve hatte keine Chance zu entkommen. Sie zerrten an ihm, bissen sich fest, rissen an seinen Armen und Beinen bis er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Kapitel 6

Albert Wesker beobachtete das Ganze, von seinem Büro aus im ersten Stockwerk der Villa. Er konnte natürlich nicht wissen, dass Claire und Steve sich heute überlegt hatten, eine Nacht in der Villa zu verbringen. Aber es gab eine Verbindung zwischen der Villa und seinem Haus, das nur wenige Minuten entfernt und mit dem Auto schnell zu erreichen war.

An dem Knauf der Eingangstür war ein Alarmknopf, der ein Signal an ein Armband gab, das Wesker ständig bei sich trug. Außerdem gab es überall versteckte Kameras durch die man alles beobachten und vor allem alles so arrangieren konnte, wir man es haben wollte. Zum Beispiel konnte man Türen verschließen, die gerade noch offen standen oder man konnte Türen öffnen die verschlossen sein sollten. Man konnte Monster und Getier frei lassen oder sie in die gewünschte Richtung locken, je nach dem wie man es möchte. Es war wie ein Videospiel, Wesker konnte töten und am Leben erhalten wie er wollte. Keiner wusste von seinem perversen Spiel und bis jetzt wurde er noch nie verdächtigt, da nur Obdachlose einen Unterschlupf in der Villa suchten, die eh niemand vermisst. Aber wenn er diese Beiden erst mal erledigt hatte, musste er seine Spuren gründlich verwischen, denn nach denen würden sie bestimmt suchen. Doch Wesker liebte den Nervenkitzel und zoomte das Bild so nah heran wie er nur konnte und sah zu, wie die Zombies Steve auseinander nahmen.

Wesker leckte sich über die Lippen als er sah, dass Steve sich wieder bewegte und versuchte aufzustehen. Er sah furchtbar aus, ein Arm war ausgekugelt und baumelte an seiner Schulter. Der andere Arm war durchlöchert von Bisswunden, am Unterarm konnte man schon den bloßen Knochen erkennen. Ein Zombie hatte sich in seinem Gesicht festgebissen und ihm ein Stück seiner Wange rausgerissen, sodass man die Zahnreihen sehen konnte.

Steves T-Shirt hin nur noch in Fetzen an seinem Körper und so konnte man zahlreiche Verletzungen erkennen. Die Schlimmste war, ein herausgerissenes Stück Fleisch aus seinem Bauch, das die Eingeweide erkennen ließ. Steve humpelte durch die Küche und in den Gang, hinter ihm schlurften die Untoten, die ihn noch vor ein paar Sekunden verstümmelt hatten.

Wesker lehnte sich zurück und klatsche Applaus, als er sah wie Claire mit den Zombies fertig wurde. Zur Belohnung ließ er das Schloss der Tür am Ende des Ganges auf gehen und sah zu, wie Claire sich dagegen warf, durchrannte und die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Tür, rutschte daran hinunter, schlang ihre Arme um die Beine und begann zu weinen.

„ Habe ich dich nicht gerettet und du dankst es mir mit einem lächerlichen Nervenzusammenbruch? Ich habe gerade noch gedacht, dass ich dich mit heiler Haut davon kommen lasse, aber ich habe mich soeben um entschieden. Heulende Mädchen sind das schlimmste und nervigste was es gibt. Du schaufelst dir gerade dein eigenes Grab, Claire!"

Er drückte ein paar Knöpfe und sah zu, wie Claire erschrocken den Kopf hob. Danach verließ er zufrieden lächelnd das Büro, um eine grausame Idee in die Tat umzusetzen.

Kapitel 7

Claire war in einem langen Raum gelandet, ihr gegenüber waren 10 Zellen, sie fühlte sich gleich wie in einem Gefängnis. Es führte ein schmaler Gang vor den Zellen zum Ende des Raumes wo noch eine zweite Tür war. Sie hörte ein lautes Geräusch und blickte sich erschrocken um, dann bemerkte sie, dass an der Rückwand der Zellen Luken waren, die sich geöffnet hatten. Sie ging zur ersten Zelle und sah hinein. Durch die kleine Öffnung drang ein ihr bekanntes Geräusch, es war das Knurren eines Hundes, der sich durch die Tür schleppte und gleich in Raserei verfiel als er Claire vor der Zelle sah. Er sprang an dem Gitter hoch und biss sich daran fest, doch die Zellentür blieb verschlossen. Geifer spritzte dem Hund aus dem Maul und Claire auf den Arm. Angeekelt wischte sie den Schleim an ihrer Weste ab und ging vorsichtig weiter.

In der zweiten Zelle war ein seltsames Geschöpf, das unerträglich schrille Laute von sich gab und irgendwie an einen Affen erinnerte. Nur das dieser Affe unnatürlich lange Arme hatte, die er hinter sich herzog. Das Wesen erblickte Claire, griff mit der einen Hand an die Deckengitter und schwang sich blitzschnell in Claires Richtung, um mit der anderen Klaue nach ihr zu greifen. Claire drückte sich an die Wand und versuchte so schnell wie möglich weiter zu laufen, doch da hatte der Affe sie schon erwischt. Er griff ihr ins Haar und zog sie ans Gitter heran. Claire war nur wenige Zentimeter von dem untoten Affen entfernt, der sich immer noch mit einer Hand am Gitter festhielt. Die andere Hand zerrte so sehr an ihren Haaren das sie dachte, er würde ihr die Kopfhaut abreißen. Sie stemmte sich mit beiden Händen gegen das Gitter und versuchte so, nicht zu nah an das Monster zu kommen, das versuchte, sie durch das Gitter ins Gesicht zu beißen. Fauliger Atem stieg Claire in die Nase und zwischen den langen Zähnen hingen noch Fleischstücke des vorigen Opfers. Fieberhaft überlegte sie was sie tun könnte, da fiel ihr das Messer ein, das sie mitgenommen hatte. Sie wühlte mit einer Hand in ihren Taschen und fand das Messer, das sie dem Affen mehrmals in den Arm stieß. Doch dieser ließ sich dadurch nicht beeindrucken, denn die Toten spüren keinen Schmerz. Jetzt versuchte sie, es dem Affen ins Gesicht zu stoßen, beim zweiten Versuch hatte sie Glück, das Messer steckte im Auge des Monsters fest und es fiel leblos zu Boden. Unglücklicherweise lag es so weit weg, das Claire es nicht erreichen konnte, um sich das Messer wieder zu hohlen.

Sie ging weiter, ganz dicht an der Wand entlang zur dritten Zelle. Dort lag eine Leiche nackt auf dem Steinfußboden, die gerade von zwei Zombies auseinander genommen wurde. Sie schien noch recht frei zu sein, denn die Untoten bemerkten Claire gar nicht, als sie an der Zelle vorbei schlich. So sehr waren die Untoten im Blutrausch, wühlten sich durch die Eingeweide und waren blutbeschmiert.

Die vierte Zelle war leer, Claire wartete einen Augenblick, um nicht doch in eine Falle zu geraten, denn bis jetzt waren auch die "leeren" Räume sehr gefährlich gewesen. Doch es blieb alles ruhig und so ging sie langsam zur fünften Zelle. Sie blickte vorsichtig hinein und musste gleich wieder zurück springen, denn sonst hätte sie den Giftstrahl einer riesigen Spinne direkt ins Gesicht bekommen. Da konnte man nichts machen, Augen zu und durch, und hoffen, dass in der nächste Zelle kein schlimmeres Ungeheuer sitz, um sie zu töten.

Claire rannte los, das Gesicht hinter der Weste versteckt, um kein Gift abzubekommen und sie hatte Glück, sie entkam dem Monster unverletzt und die sechste Zelle war wieder leer.

Ganz vorsichtig und auf alles gefasst schlich sie weiter. In den nächsten drei Zellen waren Zombies in den schrecklichsten Foltergeräten eingepfercht, angekettet, aufgespießt, zerquetscht und verstümmelt worden. Einige lebten noch, zuckend und stöhnend erweckten sie in Claire eine Art Mitleid und sie wand den Blick von ihnen ab, als sie daran vorbei ging. Sie war so darauf konzertiert, nicht in die Zellen zu schauen, dass sie, als sie an der Letzten vorbei ging, von einer Hand gepackt und an die Zellenstäbe gezerrt wurde. Sie blickte ihrem Angreifer ins Gesicht und entdeckt Steve, der sie an ihrem Arm festhielt. Doch es war nicht mehr der Steve, den sie kannte, er war zu einem Zombie geworden und noch ehe sie sich wehren konnte, vergrub er seine Zähne in ihrem Arm und riss ein Stück Fleisch heraus. Sie schrie vor Schmerz und Furcht und Trauer, Steve kaute gierig auf dem Fleischstück herum und Wesker machte es sich in seinem Büro bequem, sehr mit sich selbst zufrieden.

Kapitel 8

Neben Claire glitt, wie von Geisterhand die Tür auf, sie kroch auf allen Vieren hinaus und landete auf einem Flur. Sie wollte nur noch aus dieser furchtbaren Villa entfliehen, so schnell wie möglich die Polizei alarmieren und dann zu einem Arzt, der sich ihre Wunde ansah, die sich schon seltsam veränderte. Sie brauchte unbedingt etwas zum Desinfizieren und zum Verbinden und so suchte sie nach einem weiteren Zimmer. Der Gang führte sie rechts um die Ecke und schon sah sie auf der linken Seite eine Tür, durch die sie ging. Es war ein Dienstbotenzimmer mit einem Bett, einem Schreibtisch und einem Schrank. Claire suchte und fand einen kleinen Kasten mit Verbandszeug. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und verarztete ihre Wunde, danach ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen, schloss die Augen für einen kurzen Augenblick und weinte um Steve.

„Eigentlich hast du gar keine Zeit für so was Claire. Die Infektion breitet sich schon in deinem Körper aus und bald kannst du wieder mit deinem Freund zusammen sein, ohne das er dich zerfleischen will." Spottete Wesker, der alles beobachtete.

Als Claire die Augen wieder öffnete und sich hinsetzte, wurde ihr schwindelig. Sie hielt sich die Hand an die Stirn und merkte, dass sie Fieber hatte. Sie stellte sich hin und versuchte zu gehen, was ihr nur schwer gelang. Die junge Frau tastete sich mit einer Hand an der Wand durchs Zimmer zur Tür, um dort wieder auf den Gang zu treten und weiter nach dem Ausgang zu suchen. Der Gang war leer, zum Glück denn Claire hätte einen Angriff irgendwelcher Monster nicht überlebt. Auf der rechten Seite bemerkte sie eine Tür, die sie ohne nachzudenken öffnete, in den Raum hineinsah, merkte das es von dort nicht nach draußen ging und sie wieder schloss. Auch in diesem Zimmer waren keine Untoten oder sonstige Ungeheuer, doch das interessierte Claire nicht, ihre Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum, dass sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. An irgendwelche Gefahren dachte sie gar nicht mehr, sie stolperte nur noch vor sich hin und suchte den Ausgang, immer mit dem Bild von Steve im Kopf, der nun als Zombie durch die Gänge dieses verfluchten Hauses schlurfte. Etwas weiter hinten links von ihr stand eine Tür weit auf, sie sah im vorbeigehen hinein und erkante eine Küche, in der der ganze Fußboden blutverschmiert war. Bilder schossen durch ihren Kopf, Bilder von Steve, wie er sich gegen die Zombies wehrte und um sein Leben kämpfte. Claire wurde übel, sie übergab sich im Flur, sackte auf die Knie und kroch auf allen Vieren weiter zur nächsten Tür. Als sie dort ankam öffnete sie sich von selbst und Claire erkannte, dass es die Tür war durch die Steve von dem Untoten gezogen wurde.

„Warum geht diese scheiß Tür jetzt von ganz alleine auf! Und warum ging sie vorhin nicht auf, als ich Steve helfen wollte!"

Wieder fing sie an zu schluchzen, als sie eine Stimme vom oberen Stockwerk hörte.

„Sie ging nicht auf, weil ich es so wollte, Claire."

Sie suchte nach der Stimme und sah einen Mann auf der Treppe stehen.

„Was soll das, was wollen sie von uns?"

„Von euch? Von deinem Freund Steve will ich erstmal gar nichts mehr, denn er ist mit seiner Auferstehung genau so uninteressant geworden wie all die anderen Untoten, die hier rumlaufen."

„Sie Mörder!"

Wesker lachte auf und ging langsam die Treppe wieder hoch.

„Er hat ja nicht gerade lange durchgehalten, dein Freund."

„Warten sie, was wollen sie von mir, verdammt!"

Er blieb stehen und blickte über die Schulter zu Claire, die immer noch auf dem Fußboden kauerte.

„Ich werde jetzt zusehen, wie auch du dich zu einem Zombie verwandelst, denn dein Freund Steve hat dich infiziert und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, dass auch du stirbst."

„Sie sind ja total verrückt!"

„Anschließend werde ich vielleicht ein paar Experimente an euch durchführen, aber keine Angst, es wird nicht mehr wehtun."

Wesker ging und Claire hörte wie eine Tür im ersten Stockwerk ins Schloss fiel. Sie bemühte sich aufzustehen, vielleicht hatte dieser Verrückte ja ein Gegenmittel oder vielleicht konnte sie ihn ja doch noch zur Vernunft bringen. Langsam quälte sie sich die Treppe hoch, ihr Arm fing fürchterlich an zu pochen, was bedeutete, dass sich Eiter in der Wunde bildete. Ihr wurde immer heißer vom Fieber und von der Anstrengung, die Treppe hoch zu gehen. Außerdem dachte sie, jeden Moment würde ihr Kopf zerplatzen, solche Kopfschmerzen hatte sie. Als sie oben ankam, lief ihr ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, ihr Körper spielte völlig verrückt, ihr war heiß und kalt gleichzeitig und sie hatte einen ekelhaften Geschmack im Mund , der total trocken war.

Als sie auf dem Treppenabsatz ankam, musste sie sich entscheiden, ob sie nach rechts oder nach links gehen sollte. Diese Situation machte sie unheimlich wütend und sie wusste überhaupt nicht warum. Es gingen rechts und links jeweils noch fünf Stufen hoch, bis sie endlich oben war, doch sie blieb stehen und schrie sich ihre Wut aus dem Leib. Ihre Augen brannten und sie sah alles nur noch durch einen Schleier. Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich nach rechts, dabei merkte sie, dass ihr alle Knochen im Leib weh taten und sie fühlte sich irgendwie steif an. Mit großer Mühe kam sie oben an und schritt auf die Tür zu, sie ging ohne Probleme auf, was ihr eigentlich schon sagen musste, das sich der Mann nicht in diesem Raum befand, aber so weit konnte sie nicht mehr denken. Es war eine Bibliothek, an den Wänden standen tausende von Büchern und in der Mitte des Raumes war ein Tisch mit gemütlich aussehenden Sofas drumherum. Dieser Anblick des Raumes lud den Eintretenden geradezu dazu auf, sich mit einem Buch in die Sofaecke zu setzen. Doch Claire hatte andere Probleme, denn sie merkte, wie sich auf einmal alles rot verfärbte. Sie wischte sich über die Augen und stellte fest, dass die Finger mit Blut verschmiert waren. Die junge Frau torkelte auf ein Sofa zu, doch plötzlich verlor sie den Boden unter den Füßen und stürzte in die Tiefe.

Kapitel 9

Als Claire erwachte, sah sie in die Augen des Mannes, den sie zuvor schon auf der Treppe gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich über sie gebeugt und fühlte ihren Puls.

„Noch bin ich nicht tot." Flüsterte Claire und ihre Stimme hörte sich grauenvoll an, es war mehr ein Krächzen als alles andere.

Sie sah, wie der Mann lächelte.

„ Das mit der Falltür war ein kleiner Scherz meiner Seitz, zur Strafe für den unkontrollierten und überflüssigen Wutanfall auf der Treppe. Nun, falls du mich suchst, ich bin oben in meinem Büro, die Treppe rauf und dann links."

Der Mann ging und ließ sie auf dem Boden liegend zurück.

Wesker setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und beobachtete Claire.

„Bleib nicht mehr zu lange liegen Claire, sonst stehst du erst wieder auf, wenn du tot bist."

Wesker wartete noch ein paar Minuten, doch Claires unbeholfene Versuche sich aufzurichten langweilten ihn schnell.

„Na dann will ich dir ein bisschen helfen, ich wette gleich springst du auf wie ein scheues Reh."

Claire hörte wieder dieses knisternde Geräusch und schon bildete sich ein Schweißfilm auf ihrer Haut. Sie wusste genau, dass dieses Geräusch von den Spinnen kam. Panik durchströmte ihren Körper und mit letzter Kraft gelang es ihr, sich aufzurichten und sich an einem Möbelstück hochzuziehen. Schon fielen die ersten Spinnen auf sie herab, wie tausend Nadelstiche fühlte es sich an, als eine Spinne sich unter ihre Haut fraß. Es war wie in einem schlechten Film, sie versuchte, die Spinnen weg zu wischen oder abzuschütteln, doch zwei, drei Tiere schafften es, sich unter ihre Haut zu fressen. Claire stolperte aus dem Zimmer, es gelang ihr irgendwie über den Flur und in den Saal zu gelangen. Als sie dort ankam, ließ sie sich auf der Treppe nieder, völlig erschöpft nahm sie wahr, wie eine kleine Beule an ihrem Unterarm hoch rutschte. Es war eine der Spinnen, die sich unter die Haut gefressen hatten, da Claire ihr Messer nicht mehr hatte, um das Biest aus ihrem Arm zu schneiden, biss sie sich selbst in den Arm und riss die Spinne und ein großes Stück Fleisch heraus. Sie spuckte alles aus und trat mit letzter Kraft auf die Spinne, die noch lebte. Sie besah sich beides, nahm das Stück Fleisch in die Hand und leckte das Blut ab. Es war ein köstlicher Geschmack, sie wollte mehr davon, doch plötzlich bemerkte sie, was sie tat und ließ das Fleisch fallen. Zu schwach, um sich zu bewegen und zu schwach zum Weinen, legte sie sich auf die Treppe und wartete auf ihren Tot. Die junge Frau nahm wahr, dass sie gar keine Schmerzen mehr empfand, mindestens zwei Spinnen mussten noch in ihrem Körper sein, doch sie spürte sie nicht mehr. Ihr war nur noch kalt, sie sah immer noch alles durch einen Blutschleier und sie hatte Hunger. Hunger auf Menschenfleisch.

Wieder spürte sie, dass jemand nach ihrem Puls suchte, sie quälte sich, die Augen zu öffnen und sah diesen durch und durch bösen Mann vor sich, der immer ein höhnisches Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte.

„Ich werde dir jetzt ein Medikament spritzen, das die Verwandlung etwas aufhält. Ich habe

gerade beschlossen, meine Experimente jetzt schon an euch durchzuführen."

Er spritze Claire ein Medikament und sie spürte genau, wie es durch ihre Adern floss, ganz langsam breitete sich ein brennendes Gefühl in ihrem Körper aus. Auch jetzt schrie sie wieder vor Schmerz, obwohl sie dachte, dass sie gar keine Kraft mehr dazu hatte. Wesker nahm sie hoch und warf sie unsanft über die Schulter. Er ging durch die Gänge und schoss im Vorbeigehen den Zombies, die ihm im Weg standen, in den Kopf. Claire hob den Kopf und sah, dass zahlreiche Leichen auf dem Boden lagen, wo sie langgegangen waren. Sie registrierte, dass sie auf dem Weg zu den Zellen waren, jetzt da sie das Medikament in sich hatte, konnte sie wieder etwas klarer denken und leider kam auch der Schmerz wieder. Zwei Stellen an ihrem Körper taten ihr ganz besonders weh und zwar die rechte Schulter und ihr Bauch. Da fielen ihr die Spinnen wieder ein, die noch in ihrem Körper waren und sich unter ihrer Haut sattfraßen. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr übel und sie übergab sich. Sie sah, dass das Erbrochene über Wesker Hose und Stiefel kleckerte und sie konnte sich, trotz der Schmerzen ein leichtes sekundenschnelles Lächeln nicht verkneife

In den Zellen angekommen, warf Wesker sie achtlos von seiner Schulter und wischte sich seine Stiefel an Claires T-Shirt und Weste ab, die zusammengekrümmt am Boden lag. Er riss sie an den Haaren hoch und legte ihr einen Eisenring, der an einer etwa 30cm langen Kette hing um den Hals. Claire musste alle Kraft zusammen nehmen, um nicht wegzusacken, denn die Kette war nicht lang genug und wenn sie sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten könnte, würde sie sich selbst erwürgen. Neben ihr war eine Trennwand und Claire bemerkte, dass jemand hinter der Wand mit irgendwas kämpfte. Es drangen knurrende und stöhnende Laute durch die Zelle, Claire konnte nicht sagen, ob es sich um ein Tier oder einen Menschen handelte. Bis Wesker die Wand weg schob und Steve zum Vorschein kam, der wie wild an seinen Ketten zog und versuchte sie los zu beißen. Der jungen Frau wurde schwarz vor Augen, als sie Steve sah, sie sackte zusammen und bekam keine Luft mehr. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich wieder aufzurichten, was ihr auch nach ein paar Sekunden gelang. Doch das Grauen saß so tief in ihrem Herzen, dass sie dachte, jeden Moment bleibt es einfach stehen. Als Steve sie entdeckte, stürzte er sich sofort auf sie. Es trennten sie nur ein paar Zentimeter von seinem stinkenden Maul, das gelbbraune Zähne zeigte. Sie versuchte, sich so weit wie möglich von Steve zu entfernen, doch das brachte ihn nur noch mehr zur Raserei.

„Nun sind die beiden Lieben wieder vereint. Aber Claire, was ist mit dir? Magst du deinen Freund nicht mehr? Du solltest ihn nicht noch wütender machen, als er eh schon ist. Schließlich hast du ihn im Stich gelassen, hast ihn in die Hände gieriger Zombie getrieben, anstatt in deine Arme. Wärt ihr zu Haus geblieben, da wo ihr hingehört, wäre euch das nicht passiert."

Claire spuckte in Weskers Richtung und Steve versuchte jetzt ihn anzugreifen, er schnappte nach Wesker, obwohl er ein paar Meter von Steve entfernt stand und es unmöglich war, ihn zu erreichen. Doch das schien Steve nicht zu merken. Claire sah zu Steve und bemerkte mit Entsetzen das er ein riesiges Loch in der Wange hatte, durch das man seine Zähne sehen konnte. Wieder stieg ihr ein galliger Geschmack im Hals hoch.

Wesker verließ die Zelle und kehrte wenig später mit einem kleinen Tischchen auf Rollen zurück, auf dem zahlreiche Folterinstrumente lagen.

„Zurzeit führe ich hier meine eigene kleine Forschungsreihe durch, von der niemand etwas weiß und das soll auch so bleiben, darum kannst du dir gewiss sein, dass du das Ganze nicht überleben wirst Claire. Über Steve brauchen wir ja gar nicht mehr reden, der hat es ja in gewisser Weise schon hinter sich. Also was gibt es zu sagen? Es ist immer wieder interessant für mich zu sehen, wie ein Mensch auf Schmerz reagiert und wie sich ein Zombie verhält, wenn ich ihm Schmerz zufüge. Also wenn ich zum Beispiel diesen Nagel hier nehme und ihn deinem Freund Steve mit der Nagelpistole in den Arm schieße, passiert folgendes."

Wesker zielte und schoss, und Steve reagierte gar nicht. Er versuchte lediglich, Wesker und Claire im Wechsel anzugreifen, je nach dem wer sich gerade bewegte.

„Wenn ich dich jetzt treffe, passiert dies."

Claire versuchte auszuweichen, doch sie durfte auch nicht zu nah an Steve kommen, denn sonst würde er sie beißen.

„Halt still! Ich treffe dich so oder so, verdammt!"

Claire schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Schmerz. Sie hörte wie er abdrückte und wie der Nagel in die Wand einschlug, doch es tat gar nicht so weh, wie sie gedacht hatte. Es war eigentlich gar kein Schmerz. Sie machte die Augen auf und suchte den Nagel, der eine kleine Beule auf ihrer Schulter durchbohrte. Es war lediglich nur Haut, die der Nagel durchbohrt hatte, aber unter der Haut saß eine der Spinnen, die ihn Claires Körper fraßen.

„Das ist ja ekelhaft, du solltest besser auf dich acht geben Claire, du verwahrlost. Das Flöhe, Läuse, Zecken und so was auf einem herum krabbeln, habe ich ja schon gesehen. Manchmal sind es auch Maden aber Spinnen und dann noch unter der Haut, ist ja ekelhaft. Wo treibst du dich rum? Das passiert wohl mit Menschen, wenn sie ihre Nase zu tief in Dinge stecken, die sie überhaupt nichts angehen! Zumindest passiert das Menschen, die sich in meine Angelegenheiten mischen!"

„ Das war nun der erste Streich und der zweite folgt zugleich. Denn das war ja nun ein bisschen unfair, dir habe ich ja mehr geholfen, als das ich dir zeigen konnte, wie ein Mensch auf Schmerz reagiert."

Wesker hob so schnell die Nagelpistole und drückte ab, dass Claire gar nicht reagieren konnte. Sie spürte nur den stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Bein und als die erste Welle aus Schmerz durch ihren Körper gerollt war, blickte sie an ihrem Bein hinab und sah, dass der Nagel in ihrem linken Knie steckte.

Kapitel 10

Sherry machte sich Sorgen. Sie stand vor Claires Haustür und weder sie noch Steve waren zu hause. Dabei waren sie doch verabredet, hatten die Beiden Sherry einfach vergessen? Das konnte nicht sein, Steve war zwar immer leicht genervt, wenn Sherry vorbeikam, aber die Beiden hatten sie noch nie versetzt und Claire liebte Sherry über alles. Was konnte nur geschehen sein?

Da fiel Sherry die Geschichte von der alten Spencer Villa wieder ein, die Steve erzählt hatte.

„Und wenn sie nun zu der alten Villa hingegangen sind, wenn sie Hilfe brauchen, was soll ich nur tun?"

Sherry ging weiter ins Zentrum von Racoon City und suchte dort nach einem Stadtplan, als sie ihn fand, suchte sie nach der alten Spencer Villa und fand sie ganz am Rand, in einem Waldstück. Sherry musste lange danach suchen denn irgendjemand hatte einen Aufkleber auf die Stelle geklebt, der die Villa komplett verdeckte. Sie tippte mit dem Finger drauf und überlegte sich währenddessen, wie sie dort am schnellsten hinkommen könnte.

„Na was sucht du denn? Da gibt es aber schönere Orte wo man spielen kann, an deiner Stelle würde ich dort nicht hingehen und schon gar nicht alleine."

Sherry blickte sich um und sah einen Polizisten, der sie freundlich anlächelte.

„Oh, ich möchte dort auch gar nicht alleine hin, aber ich glaube dass meine Freunde da sind und vielleicht Hilfe brauchen." Antwortete Sherry.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass jemand freiwillig in die Villa gehen würde?"

„Ach eigentlich ist es nur so ein Gefühl, aber Gesternabend hat mir Steve, das ist der Freund von meiner Freundin Claire, eine Geschichte über die Villa erzählt. Na ja und heute Morgen waren wir verabredet und keiner war zu Hause. Sie müssen wissen, Steve hat ein ziemlich großes Mundwerk und vielleicht hat er Claire überredet in der Villa zu übernachten oder so was."

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, wenn deine Freunde bis Morgenfrüh nicht wieder da sind gehen wir zusammen zu der Villa und überprüfen die ganze Geschichte. Na, ist das in Ordnung für dich? Kannst du noch so lange warten? Vielleicht sind sie ja auch nur einkaufen oder so. Hier hast du meine Telefonnummer, wenn du die anrufst bin ich gleich am Apparat."

Oh, vielen Dank. Ich werde sie anrufen, wenn die Beiden bis Morgenfrüh nicht wieder da sind."

Sherry ging zurück und versuchte es noch einmal bei Claire und Steve, doch niemand machte ihr auf.

Es war sieben Uhr in der Früh, als im Polizeirevier das Telefon klingelte. Leon nahm den Hörer ab und hörte sofort, dass das kleine Mädchen vom Vortag am Apparat war.

„Sie sind immer noch nicht wieder da."

Hörte er eine verzweifelte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Gehen sie jetzt los, um sie zu suchen?"

„Bist du das kleine Mädchen, das ich gestern getroffen habe? Die, die ihre Freunde in der Spencer Villa vermutet?"

„Ja, hier ist Sherry und meine Freunde sind immer noch nicht zurück und sie haben ja gesagt, dass ich sie anrufen kann."

„O. K. Sherry. Ich werde heute im Laufe des Tages zu der alten Villa fahren und werde mich da mal umsehen. Gib mir deine Telefonnummer, ich werde dich anrufen, wenn wir deine Freunde gefunden haben."

Sherry gab ihm die Nummer und mahnte ihn, er möge nicht mehr all zu lange warten sondern lieber gleich zu der Villa fahren.

Mit einem Lächeln und dem Versprechen so schnell wie möglich aufzubrechen, legte Leon Kennedy den Hörer auf die Gabel.

Er nahm seine Jacke vom Haken, denn er wollte die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und das kleine Mädchen beruhigen.

Kurz bevor er an der Villa ankam, überprüfte er noch einmal seine Waffe. Ihm war dieses alte Gemäuer auch nicht geheuer, doch auf die Geschichten, die in der Stadt erzählt wurden, gab er nichts. Er stoppte, denn die Zufahrt zum Haus war mit Stacheldraht versperrt, er durchtrennte den Draht, fuhr zum Haus und parkte seinen Wagen direkt vor der Haupttür, so sah er nicht die drei verwesten Gestalten, die sich im hohen Gras versteckt hielten. Leon stieg die kleine Treppe zur Tür hinauf und klopfte, nichts geschah. Er rüttelte an dem Türknauf und prüfte ob er die Tür öffnen konnte, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Plötzlich hörte er das Knurren eines Hundes, er drehte sich um und im selben Moment dachte er, er hätte den Verstand verloren. Wieder pirschten sich die drei Hunde an ihr Opfer und hofften wohl, dass sie dieses Mal mehr Glück hatten, denn die letzten beiden Leckerbissen waren ihnen ja entwischt. Leon rieb sich die Augen und sah noch mal genau hin, doch das Bild änderte sich nicht. Die Hunde waren verwest.

„Ach du Scheiße! Was ist das denn?"

Leon griff nach seiner Waffe, als der erste Hund zum Sprung ansetzte. Er drehte sich zur Seite und schoss dem Hund in die Brust. Doch der Hund biss zu und erwischte Leons Hosenbein, er merkte mit was für einer unnatürlichen Kraft der Hund an seiner Hose zog und versuchte, noch einmal zu schießen. Er schaffte es und traf den Hund direkt zwischen die Augen. Der Hund brach sofort zusammen, doch Leon hatte keine Zeit, sich zu sammeln, denn schon schoss der zweite Hund auf ihn los. Doch auch diesen erwischte Leon im letzten Augenblick und auch dieser Hund brach tot zusammen. Angespannt und bereit zum Schießen blieb Leon stehen und sah sich um, doch von dem dritten Hund fehlte jede Spur. Halbwegs erleichtert entspannte er seine Muskeln ein wenig und wollte schon von der Tür weg und einmal ums Haus gehen, als ihm auffiel, dass die Haustür einen Spalt weit auf stand.

„Bin ich jetzt total bescheuert? Die war doch eben noch zu, komisch."

Vorsichtig betrat Leon das Gebäude und sah sich um. Nichts schien verdächtig, außer dem ganzen Luxus, der hier rumstand, sonst war keine Menschenseele zu sehen oder zu hören.

„Ich dachte immer die Villa sei unbewohnt? Da habe ich mich wohl geirrt."

„HALLO! Ist hier jemand? Ist jemand zuhause? HALLO!"

Keiner antwortete.

„Na ja, wenn man schon so niedliche Haustiere im Garten hat, wer weiß was hier noch so rum läuft, ich verhalte mich lieber ruhig."

Er ging die Treppe hoch und bog links zu einer Tür ab, die nur angelehnt war. Leon betrat eine Art Büro, dessen Schreibtisch mit Fotos übersäht war. Er setzte sich in den sehr bequemen Chefsessel und nahm eine Hand voll Fotos, um sie sich zu beschauen. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht als er sah, was auf den Fotos abgebildet war. Es waren Fotos von verwesten Leichen, von Experimenten, die an Leichen durchgeführt wurden. Allerdings sahen die Leichen recht lebendig aus. Konnte das sein? Leon hatte die Hunde draußen gesehen, aber dass auch Menschen als lebende Leichen hier rumlaufen sollten, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.

„Das ist ja ekelhaft. Welcher Mensch ist zu so was fähig?"

Leon blätterte weiter die Fotos durch, bis er plötzlich einen jungen Mann sah der, der Beschreibung nach Steve sein konnte. Doch dieser Mann auf dem Foto war eindeutig tot, obwohl er stand und seine Arme der Kamera entgegen streckt.

„Oh mein Gott." Flüsterte er und bemerkte nicht, dass die Tür aufging und Wesker eintrat.

„Was machen sie hier in meinem Büro?"

„Was..? Oh, ich… ich hatte mich vorhin bemerkbar gemacht, doch es hat mir niemand geantwortet. Darum habe ich…"

„Darum haben sie sich gedacht, schnüffel' ich ein bisschen in den Angelegenheiten anderer Leute herum, oder?"

Leon überging die Frage und sagte:

„Wie sie sehen bin ich Polizist und ich suche zwei vermisste Personen, die sich sehr wahrscheinlich hier in diesem Gebäude aufhalten."

„Das ist unmöglich, hier in diesem Haus bin ich der einzige, der hier wohnt."

„Ich habe gar nicht mitgekriegt, dass wieder jemand in die Villa gezogen ist. Wohnen sie schon lange hier?"

„Ein paar Monate. Darf ich sie jetzt bitten mein Büro und das Haus zu verlassen?"

„Ihr Büro kann ich auf jeden Fall schon mal verlassen, denn hier scheinen die vermissten Personen ja nicht zu sein. Ich würde mich allerdings gerne in den anderen Räumen der Villa noch ein bisschen umschauen wollen. Währe das möglich? Oder soll ich mit einem Hausdurchsuchungsbefehl wieder kommen?"

„Nein, ich denke, das muss nicht sein. Schauen sie sich ruhig ein wenig um. Doch gestatten sie mir, das ich in meinem Büro bleibe, ich habe noch viel zu tun."

Wesker drängte Leon von dem Schreibtisch weg und setzte sich auf den Sessel.

„Kann ich ihnen sonst noch irgendwie behilflich sein?"

„Ja, allerdings. Ich hätte da noch eine Frage."

„Und die währe?"

„Was sind das für Fotos da auf ihrem Schreibtisch?"

„Oh, die. Also… ich arbeite beim Film. Das sind Ausschnitte aus einem neuen Horrorfilm.

Gefallen sie ihnen?"

„Eher nicht so." Gab Leon zur Antwort.

„Na ja, wenn ich sie dann nun bitten dürfte, die Arbeit ruft. Schauen sie sich in Ruhe um und machen sie die Tür zu, wenn sie gehen."

„Bevor ich gehe, noch eine Frage bitte."

„Ja."

„Ähm…da draußen laufen ein paar merkwürdige Hunde herum…gehören die auch mit zu ihrem Horrorfilm?"

„Ja allerdings. Sehen die Verletzungen nicht täuschend echt aus?"

„Oh ja. Na dann auf wieder sehen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, blickte Wesker zurück auf seine Fotos und Leon machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe runter.

„Ach du Scheiße! Da habe ich wohl ein bisschen überreagiert. Das ich seine Hunde erschossen habe, mache ich dem unhöflichen Kerl erst klar, wenn ich das Haus auf den Kopf gestellt habe, sonst schmeißt der mich im hohen Bogen hier raus."

Kapitel 11

Leon betrat jedes Zimmer und überall sah er Spuren, die ihm eigentlich sagten, dass hier ein Verbrechen statt gefunden haben musste. Doch er vertraute auf die Geschichte mit dem Horrorfilm und hielt alles für inszeniert. Er erschauderte, als er die Badewanne mit der übel riechenden Flüssigkeit sah und ging schnell den Gang weiter, um davon weg zu kommen. Auf dem Boden bemerkte er Schleifspuren, die zu einer Tür am Ende des Ganges führten. Er rüttelte daran, aber die Tür war verschlossen.

Plötzlich blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

„Oh mein Gott…wieso stinkt es hier so widerlich…?"

Leon hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Wand fest, um nicht zusammen zusacken, vor seinem innerem Auge zuckten die Bilder der Räume vorbei und führten ihm noch einmal die Orte der Verbrechen vor Augen. Das viele Blut auf dem Boden in der Küche, der verschmierte Teppich im Schlafzimmer, die Badewanne mit der braunen Brühe darin und dann die Schleifspuren in den Gängen. Alles echt.

„Wozu sollte Wesker sich die Mühe machen so einen Gestank künstlich zu erzeugen, im Film kann man es doch nicht riechen."

„Sehr gut, sehr gut junger Mann. Nicht schlecht. Sie haben mich durchschaut."

Doch bevor Leon sich umdrehen konnte, traf ihn sein gewaltiger Schlag und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Als Leon wieder erwachte, lag er gefesselt und geknebelt auf einem Sofa, er blickte sich um, doch er konnte niemanden entdecken. Er war so fest verschnürt, dass es unmöglich war, sich zu befreien. Plötzlich roch er Rauch und er hörte ein knisterndes Geräusch, er blickte sich so gut er konnte um und sah dicke Rauchschwaden unter der Tür hervor quellen. Verzweifelt rollte er sich vom Sofa und begann wie wild, an seinen Fesseln zu zerren. Er trat mit aller Wucht gegen den Glastisch, der neben ihm stand und konnte seine Fußfesseln mit einer Scherbe lösen, auch die anderen Fesseln waren jetzt kein Problem mehr, doch der Rauch wurde immer dichter und er konnte sich nicht genau erinnern in welche Richtung er laufen musste, um zum großen Saal zu kommen. Er holte drei Mal tief Luft, er hatte nur einen Versuch, um aus dieser Flammenhölle zu entkommen, er riss die Tür auf und rannte los.

Kapitel 12

Wesker ging jeden Raum ab, als er Leon k. o. geschlagen, gefesselt und ins Wohnzimmer abgelegt hatte. Er tränkte jeden Teppich und jedes Möbelstück mit Benzin, ging in sein Büro und sammelte alle für ihn wichtigen Unterlagen zusammen, danach stattete er Claire und Steve noch einen kleinen Besuch ab. Steve der nun mit Nägeln übersät war und zahlreiche neue Verletzungen hatte, doch immer noch an seinen Ketten zerrte und fauchte und Claire, bei der das Medikament langsam nachließ und sich erste Anzeichen der Verwandlung deutlich machten. Sie hing an der Kette und ihre Augen färbten sich langsam milchig weiß, sie sah nicht viel besser aus als Steve, sie hatte genauso viele Verletzungen wie er, doch musste sie alles bei lebendigem Leib ertragen.

Wesker übergoss beide mit Benzin und leerte den Kanister hinter sich her, als er raus ging. Nun war jedes Zimmer mit einer Benzinspur verbunden und draußen angekommen, hielt er sein Feuerzeug daran und lief zu seinem Wagen, der versteckt hinter einem Strauch stand. Als er weg fuhr, blickte er noch mal in den Rückspiegel und sah wie die Fensterscheiben der Villa explodierten und Flammen alles einhüllten.

Leon lief links den Gang entlang, doch alles brannte, der Teppich auf dem er lief, die Wände, alles. Es war eine Höllenhitze und er merkte, wie auch seine Schuhe und seine Hose Feuer gefangen hatten, sogar seine Haare brannten, doch er lief weiter. Er warf sich gegen eine Tür, die auch in Flammen stand und erkannte, dass er in der großen Halle war, er stürmte zum Ausgang und immer weiter bis er draußen zusammen brach. Mit letzter Kraft gelang es ihm seine immer noch brennenden Sachen auszuschlagen, er war kurz davor ohnmächtig zu werden, doch ein ohrenbetäubendes Knacken sagte ihm, dass er noch nicht in Sicherheit war, die Villa drohte zusammen zu brechen. Noch einmal nahm er all seine Kräfte zusammen und lief ein paar Schritte bis er vor Erschöpfung auf die Knie sackte. Er hörte nicht mehr rechtzeitig das Knurren des Hundes, der ihm mit einem Biss die Kehle aufriss. Es war einer der drei Hunde, die ihn zuvor schon angegriffen hatten, zwei hatte er erledigt, doch der dritte Hund wurde ihm zum Verhängnis.

Wesker wartete hinter einer Kurve, doch so, dass er alles beobachten konnte. Er sah zu, wie Leon gebissen wurde und ein hämisches Grinsen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. Mit gezogener Waffe trat er hinter der Kurve vor und schoss dem Hund in den Kopf. Er nahm ihn an den Beinen hoch, ging so nah er es ertragen konnte an das Inferno heran und warf den Hund so weit er konnte Richtung Flammen. Wesker meinte zu sehen, wie der Hund noch im Flug Feuer fing und dann im dichten Rauch verschwand.

Leon wurde mit einer Stange geknebelt, gut gefesselt und in den Kofferraum gesperrt, denn diese Villa war nicht der einzigste Ort an dem Wesker sein Unwesen trieb und Leon war ein weiteres Opfer auf seiner Liste.

Claire, Steve und Leons Leichen wurden niemals gefunden. Laut Polizeibericht war das Feuer so heiß, das alles verbrannte, es gab keine Spuren, die zu Wesker führten, da niemand wusste, dass er dort seine makaberen Spielchen trieb. Alle Zombies und Tiere kamen in den Flammen um, noch nicht mal Knochen wurden gefunden. Alles was übrig blieb, war ein großer Berg Asche…

ENDE


End file.
